tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Daea Morgan
Daea Morgan, also known as Daea Starborn or Etola is a Starborn, a scion of The Morgan Dynasty, and a Princess of Tamriel. She is the greatest and most skilled dragonrider of her time, and she perpetuated the Starborn War between herself, her uncle, and her cousin, Kholin. Background Daea was one of two Morgans to be born under Morgan's Comet in 5E 406, the famed, auspicious star that has only appeared twice before in history: heralding the birth of Arik I Morgan himself and Danyra Starborn. She spent her childhood in the Imperial City, being primarily raised by her mother and her grandmother, Visaera. Upon the hatching of her dragon, Maegor, her grandmother taught her all she would need to know about dragonriding. She quickly exceeded everyone around her, becoming one of the most skilled dragonriders in history. When Daea was eighteen, in the year 4E 424, rumors reached her uncle's ears of a commoner born in Cyrodiil who had somehow managed to hatch a dragon egg. Determined to stop this from happening, her uncle, Discarys Morgan, accompanied by Aemor Wrathbinder, began to hunt the man, who would be revealed to be Kholin Starborn. Kholin managed to slay Aemor and fled, which began the hunt for him. Daea, her mother Saera, her brother Rhaelor, and her aunt Laera joined Discarys on his hunt, which brought them into the borderlands between Hammerfell and High Rock. Discarys committed many atrocities, to the horror of the other hunters; eventually, Daea had had enough and stopped him from harming another young girl, who she would later discover was Kholin's lover, Orra Sinhand. Discarys was cowed for a moment, but eventually he returned to burning villages. Daea attacked him on her dragon, Maegor, to save the villages, and the two did battle in the skies. Daea, though a better rider, possessed the smaller dragon, and she was forced to flee. Daea and her dragon were caught by the Shieldsmen, an organization that Kholin was part of who desired to bring about the end of the Morgan Dynasty. As Kholin was off on a mission and had no knowledge of this, Daea is able to charm her way out of captivity, taking the leader as a lover. Kholin had been sent to the Topal City to capture the Princess Lyra Morgan, an allegedly weak woman who they wanted to place as a figurehead on the throne. However, as Daea was around, they had no need for Lyra, and she went after Kholin to stop him. Unfortunately, Daea arrived too late; In the confusion, her mother, Saera, had killed Orra and Kholin, in revenge, had killed her mother. She arrived in time to see the latter, and, enraged, she immediately attacked Kholin. She forces him to flee, before trying to return to the Shieldsmen, only to learn that Discarys had found them and destroyed them, causing her to form a pact of revenge on her family. She began to travel throughout the border region, offering aid to all who had been affected by the war; she garnered quite a following, and some peasants began to consider her a living goddess, an almost messianic figure. Using her new name of 'Etola,' she used her new influence to gain control over the Three Sister cities. Traveling into Hammerfell, she witnessed the brutal slaying of some Alik'r nomads by the noblemen of the Yokudan cities, and she vowed to stop it. Amazed, the cities of Rihad and Gilane joined her coalition, and the Alik'r nomads became the vanguard of her army. At this point, with her power and influence in Hammerfell growing, the two powerful cities in Hammerfell, Taneth and Sentinel, began to grow worried. While she flew ahead, the two cities joined together and their armies attacked her band of followers; they mistakenly believed they were soldiers, when in reality they were simple peasants. Enraged, Daea descended on Taneth, setting the city ablaze. Even after the king submitted to her rule, she fed him and nearly his entire family to her dragon, Maegor. After her anger had subsided, she realized what she had done and, in her grief, raised Youssef al Din, one of the only surviving members of The al Din Dynasty and an infant, to the throne, as well as appointing a regent for him. She continued into Cyrodiil, having heard of Kholin putting her aunt Lyra's claim to the throne out into the world. She revealed her own claim, and marched on the Imperial City. The First Battle of the Starborn began, when her armies and Kholin's fought against each other. However, Discarys entered the battle, attacking them both with his own army. As they both hated Discarys more than they hated each other, Kholin and Daea came to an unspoken agreement to kill him. They joined forces and slayed him, before settling in for a long siege. Over the course of a year, Daea and Kholin fell in love, and Daea gave birth to twins, Saera and Arik, all during their siege of the Imperial City. Rhaelor, her brother, and Laera, Discarys' wife, attacked from the Imperial City, wanting revenge on Kholin for killing Rhaelor's mother and Laera's husband. Daea rose to meet them, and was accidentally killed, as Kholin was killed by Lyra, in revenge for killing Saera. Rhaelor, enraged, killed Laera, but broke his legs after his dragon was killed in the battle. His aunt, Lyra, discovered him, and Rhaelor revealed to her that Kholin was her son. Distraught, she killed him before killing herself. Thus, the Tragedy of the Starborns came to an end, leaving the Morgan Dynasty devastated. The only survivors were Daea's grandparents, Visaera and Jaehar, and her children, Arik and Saera. Category:Crisis of the Fourteenth World Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Imperials Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn